


星芒节

by allforThancred



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforThancred/pseuds/allforThancred
Summary: u0s0 还是肉香
Relationships: Thancred Waters/Original Female Character(s), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 6





	星芒节

临近星芒节的尾声，艾欧泽亚的雪势渐小，而小雪人似乎有着魔法的加持，并没有开始逐渐融化的势头。  
艾欧泽亚的大英雄似乎下了决心要把所有能换到的星芒节饰品抱回家，于是每天的都花很长时间在指挥唱诗班表演这项委托上，除此之外，她还要用不短的时间去完成水晶公的委托。  
第一天光光是精力充沛的，而现在她只想回到堆满星芒树的小别墅窝着睡一觉。

“大家辛苦了。”

结束了，这是最后一场指挥，光说着，以标准的姿势行李，手臂的酸痛让她的动作有几分僵硬，还好昨天完成了极神战斗的任务，不然今天又是被暴打的一天。  
光飞快地跳下指挥台，算上最后一场的报酬，恰好可以换两棵树，她满意地在两个肩膀上各放一棵传送回了家。  
“嘿嘿，等我歇几天恢复一下体力，就可以好好搞个装修了。”光把肩膀上的树放下之后，竟然还傻笑了几声，她怕把树或者小雪人碰倒形成多米诺骨牌般的坍塌，于是小心翼翼地走到壁橱旁，连唱诗班的袍子都来不及换下就睡着了。

“你说是恋爱谈久了，还是说我现在吸引力不够了，星芒节想和她约会都约不出来。”桑克瑞德坐在群花馆和他的食果花鼠抱怨着，他好不容易在第一世界找到了这般浪漫的一个地方。在这个角度正好可以看到妖灵王的城堡以及它旁边的彩虹。  
“明明我现在用的相貌还是年轻时候的啊，果然，对于光这种爱冒险的女孩子，还是成熟一点的样子更有吸引力吗？”  
桑克瑞德若有所思地摸着自己的下巴，原初世界留的小胡子不见了，自己的皮肤似乎也变得白了一些，毕竟这边的身体没有一丝不挂去打猎的经历。  
“桑克瑞德他似乎在为什么事情烦恼呢。”琳最近迷上了占星术，她翻着书坐在于里昂热身边，若有所思地说着，“光这几天也没有来。他们吵架了？”  
“光最近回原初世界了，水晶公委托给了她不少任务，她应该很忙。桑克瑞德的话，应该是相思病，等光忙完了就好了。”于里昂热轻轻笑了起来，继续说，“琳也是，需要稍微休息一下，马上就是新的一年的，伊甸这边的事情先搁置一天应该也无大碍。”  
“嗯！我是这么想的，雅修特拉晚上也没有事情，我们可以一起玩啊。”琳兴奋地挺直了身子，眼睛亮晶晶的，“以前一直被关着，我还没有体验过和大家一起聚会呢。那......”  
“他们的事情让他们自己解决吧，你只要放松享受聚会就行了。”于里昂热意味深长地看了一眼桑克瑞德，随后伸手拍了拍琳的头顶。  
“好，好的。”

“喂，醒醒。”  
光深吸了一口气，迷糊着咕哝了几句，壁橱里的火还在噼噼啪啪地烧着，光的眼皮很沉重，她闭着眼睛换了个姿势靠在墙上，身上的酸痛感让她皱起眉。  
“唉。”桑克瑞德看到光疲惫的样子，心里的抱怨变成了一声轻轻的叹息。光的努力也是她身上的一个闪光点，不过最近是不是有些拼命过头了呢，他抱起光走向卧室。  
“桑克瑞德？”光含糊地问道，这个样子的桑克瑞德让她开始怀疑起现在的年份，这个小辫子是去第一世界之前的发型啊，她抬起手戳了一下桑克瑞德的脸，对方的胡茬让她以为自己还在梦里，“我又梦到你了？”  
“是我，你怎么不到床上去睡？”桑克瑞德没有在意光的话，把光放到床上后，抓住了她不断在自己脸上游弋的手，吻了手背，然后用胡茬又蹭了一下，心情很好地问，“很怀念我这个样子？”  
“你怎么变成这样的？”光睡意全无，她坐起来好奇地捏着恋人的脸颊，随即悄悄移开了目光，声音也低了下来，“我也没有几天没见你啊......大概只有这个星芒节假期？”  
“那群炼金术士什么药做不出来，”桑克瑞德挑挑眉毛，“这种毛发生长剂对他们来说是小菜一碟。倒是你，怎么堆了这么多树在房子里面。”  
“哦这个！我想等过一段时间弄个星芒节装修，给你个室友位置，你可以随时过来欣赏。”光得意地说着，“你有注意门口吗？我还搭了个星芒节摄影棚，不过街景拍照就很好看了，应该也不会有人来。”  
“那，美丽的女士，”桑克瑞德露出了一个迷死人的笑容，他竖起一根食指，放在光的嘴唇上，制止她喋喋不休的汇报，“你愿意今年剩下的时光和我一起度过吗？”

光是个会放松的人，房子不大，她费了很长时间才学会传说中的异次元装修，她特意按照黄金港那边的风格，在一个屋子里修了个大概能容纳三四人的浴池。  
“唔，我开始后悔了。”光咬咬下唇，看着桑克瑞德一丝不挂地躺在自己的浴池里还不怀好意地打量着自己，她裹紧了浴袍，虽然两个人有过几次赤裸相对的经历，但是一起泡澡对光而言还是有些太刺激了。  
“请。”桑克瑞德伸出手示意着，于蒸腾的热气之中，光这副欲拒还迎的样子比她直接脱掉浴袍进到池子里面更有诱惑力。  
“唔......”光握住了桑克瑞德的手，干脆把眼睛闭上直接把浴袍向后一扔，就飞快把身体藏到热水之中，热水高度只到光的胸部，她曲腿故意只露出鼻子以上的半截头。  
“来，我给你按摩按摩，”桑克瑞德无奈地说着，两只手穿过光的腋下，把光从水里拔了出来一些，他贴在光的耳边，用胡茬蹭了蹭光的脸颊，然后压低声音，“睁开眼睛吧，又不是第一次了。”  
光不甘心地双臂交叉遮住自己的胸部，眼睛却不由自主地舔遍了桑克瑞德露出水面的结实肌肉。  
“说了是按摩，你都累成这个样子了，我怎么会忍心折腾你？”桑克瑞德挑眉，强忍着嘴角的笑意，摆出一副关心的姿态，手却覆上了光的下身，“上面不能看，那下面呢？”  
桑克瑞德说着把手伸到密丛之中，恶作剧一般用力按压了一下阴户。  
“说好的按摩呢！”光骤然夹紧腿，又羞又气地踢了桑克瑞德一脚，然后转身趴在了浴池的边缘，头枕在手臂上，威胁着说，“你先考虑一下蛮神和你谁更耐打，再决定下一步要做什么。”  
“好——”桑克瑞德拖长了声音，显然并没有把这些话放在心上，他走到光的背后，用手按揉着光背上的穴位，女孩因为酸痛的抑制不住的小声呻吟和颤抖，让他气血上涌。  
“轻、轻点，唔......好痛但是还挺舒服的。”光称赞着桑克瑞德的手艺，按摩以及热水很好地缓和了她肌肉的酸痛。  
“放松，你的身体太僵硬了。”  
“你试试从格里达尼亚旧街扛这么多棵树到家里，不僵硬，嗯......才是怪事。”桑克瑞德突然加重的力道让光皱起了眉，光之力也好暗之力也好，全都不能让自己拥有超人体质，光忿忿地想着。  
“你要担心一下自己的身体啊。”桑克瑞德说着故意用力按压着光穴位，希望以肌肉的酸痛来惩罚她一下，“没想到水晶公会给你那么多任务，真是的......”  
“水晶公是想送给我金斗云来着，可能是碍于面子，不好意思直接给我，”光笑了起来，金光闪闪的坐骑显然彻底把她收买，“不然拂晓的人这么多，一片云也不好分啊。”  
“我们的大英雄真是人见人爱啊。”桑克瑞德的语气酸得光打了个颤，他的双手绕过光腰侧，以按摩的力道揉着光的胸部，桑克瑞德的鼻尖埋进光的头发，他的胸膛已经完全贴上了光的后背，“我有时候也会好奇，我是你的第几个追求者。”  
“唔......”光难耐地动了下身子，桑克瑞德的手掌牢牢握住她胸前的肉团，这一周以来的疲惫，用一场激烈的性事来放松真的是再好不过了，她顺从地靠在桑克瑞德的身上小声哼着，胸前的快感逐渐燃起了她的欲念之火，“水晶公他，在原初世界就和我认识了，关系好一点不奇怪吧？”  
光说完，伸出手轻轻握住桑克瑞德的分身，她怕被认为是无趣的恋人，特意跑遍大街小巷买了些相关的书。但是理论和实践毕竟是不同的，光的思维被热水熏得有些混乱，但她还是努力回忆着书上的内容。  
她一只手握住柱身缓慢地上下撸动着，另一只手轻轻在阴囊上点了几下便直接握住，虽然背对的姿势有些影响发挥，但是桑克瑞德愈发坚挺的分身证明光的学习还是很有成效的。  
“你到底是在哪里学的这些，你是不是背着我干什么坏事情了，嗯？”桑克瑞德强忍着快感，一只手放过了进攻光的胸前，开始向下移动，很快便穿过密林触碰到了下身的软肉，他摩擦着光的外阴，对方因为他的动作不自觉加大了手上的力度，撸动的速度也快了起来，这让忍耐着欲望的桑克瑞德差点直接交代在她手上。  
光把桑克瑞德的分身塞到了自己的两腿之间，便两只手都抬出了水面，她的下身已经吞进去桑克瑞德的两根手指，手指的动作远比分身灵活，它们在阴道中旋转弯曲，刺激着光的敏感点。光扶着浴池边缘，稀碎的呻吟变得愈发充满情欲。  
“快点进来吧，可以了。”光的声音掺杂着一丝乞求的意味，她身上难以言喻的甜蜜且痛苦的欲望只有桑克瑞德才能缓解。  
“遵命。”桑克瑞德说着停下在光的两腿间磨蹭，接着热水的润滑效果，直接扶着分身进入了光的最深处，前几次的性事磨合，让光与他的身体多了几分默契与相容，他娴熟地顶着腰，享受着内壁温热的包裹，一下又一下让光拔高声音。  
“嗯......啊，你是不是一开始就是这样计划的，嗯......”光的指甲在手心内印下几道深深的指痕，她的身体完全随着桑克瑞德的律动而起伏着。  
“难道你完全没有期待这些？”桑克瑞德没有正面回答，只是反问一句，然后便满意地看到光红了耳朵，他啃咬着光的耳尖赞扬到，“你这样子真可爱。”  
桑克瑞德用力抱着光，仿佛要把她嵌进自己的身体里，他与光紧密结合，数次冲撞之后两人一起达到了高潮。  
粘稠的精液从结合处随着桑克瑞德抽出分身的动作流到了浴池中。

“还要。”光抑制许久的欲望并未填满，她小声说着，第一次高潮让她有了些许疲惫，但她觉得还不够。  
“什么？”桑克瑞德没有听清光的话，便从背后抱住光蹭着她温软的脸颊问。  
“还想要。”光说着，在桑克瑞德的怀里转身，吻上了桑克瑞德的嘴唇，她啄了几下对方的唇瓣，便撬开对方的齿关开始纠缠他的舌头，动作鲁莽而热情，她的手又开始撸动桑克瑞德疲软的分身。  
桑克瑞德心领神会，马上夺回了亲吻的主动权，光可能是吃了不少的姜饼人，嘴巴里面还是甜甜的，桑克瑞德享受着光手上的服务，吮吸着她口腔里的空气与微甜的津液。分身渐渐地有了第二次反应。  
“我那天梦到你了。”结束了深吻之后，光说着把桑克瑞德抵到浴池边缘，她没停下手上的动作，并且开始啃咬桑克瑞德的锁骨。  
“然后呢？”桑克瑞德伸出手如同鼓励一般揉着光的头发。  
“梦见我带你一起坐着金斗云在群花馆飞。”  
光住了嘴，因为梦境的后半段，是桑克瑞德与她一起滚在花丛里，他们在湖边宽衣解带，触碰着彼此的身体。  
桑克瑞德笑了，充满着孩子气的光也是他所深爱的。光渐渐加快手上的速度，她引着桑克瑞德的半硬分身蹭着自己下身的密丛。

“房主好肝啊，竟然攒了这么多树和小雪人。”  
陌生的声音隔着门传到了光的耳中，她瞬间全身冰凉，她想起素日里是很少回家的，和桑克瑞德发生关系也都是在旅馆，所以并没有什么锁门的意识，自己前几天还手贱地加了个摄影棚标志。  
“我们拍完照就走吧，打扰到人家就不好了。”  
另一个声音响起，随之而来的是大约三人的脚步声。

“光，你的住所是开放的吗？”桑克瑞德突然玩性大发，还好他锁上了浴室的门，不然门外那群人意外闯进来怕是会给光留下一辈子的心理阴影。  
“我一直是把这里当仓库的。等等！你干什么？”光压低声音回答到，被桑克瑞德的动作吓到，他分身的头部已经送进了光的身体。  
光拒绝着，却被桑克瑞德强硬地抓住了两个手腕举过头顶。  
“满足你的要求啊。”桑克瑞德坏笑着说，他没有告诉光，浴室被锁门的事实，她紧张的表情似乎激起了桑克瑞德的施虐心。  
“你快点出去！”光扭动身体拒绝着，长达一周的高强度工作以及刚刚不久前的高潮，让她无法反抗桑克瑞德的束缚。  
“嘘——小点声。被听到就不好了。”桑克瑞德做了个噤声的动作，挺腰把分身全部放进了光的身体，与此同时，光的内壁配合着收紧。

“你们有没有听到什么声音？”  
光瞪大了眼睛，紧紧闭上嘴巴，内壁也因为紧张而收缩的更紧，夹得桑克瑞德从喉咙里发出一声满足的叹息。  
“声音？是你太敏感了吧。”  
“我们快点拍吧，不要把装饰碰倒。”

光欲拒还迎地抵抗着桑克瑞德的入侵，她死死咬紧牙关不敢呻吟出声，双手也在尝试着反抗，她双腿并拢企图减少被侵犯的机会。  
光的反应让桑克瑞德的分身又硬了几分，他顶着她体内不同的方向，照顾到每一处敏感的地方。  
光的反抗让桑克瑞德有种背德的快感，似乎又回到了很久以前，他刚喜欢上光不久，只敢在梦里与她交合。  
那时的光对他而言是艾欧泽亚的英雄，是可望而不可即的女神。每次春梦过后，他都不想醒来，而此刻他正在占有着他的女神。  
“还想要吗？”桑克瑞德抬起光的下巴，在她紧闭的嘴唇上亲了一下。  
光哪敢开口，她只能胡乱的摇头，乞求对方快点放过她。随时可能被发现的事实反而放大了她的快感，她的心跳比以前交合时跳动得更剧烈。  
“听不到。”桑克瑞德说完，嘴唇在光的脖子上磨蹭，他吻着光侧颈光滑的皮肤，随后用力吮吸着，留下了一个小小的红印。  
痛感与快感让光惊叫出声，而此时桑克瑞德像是预知到了一般放开了她的手，转而捂住了她的嘴巴，让她把呻吟又咽了回去。  
光高潮了，爱液扩散在水中，而桑克瑞德却并没有停下的兆头，他的手在服务着光的双乳，分身在光的身体内流连，时不时重重顶一下。  
生理泪水不受控制地淌了下来，羞耻感也好快感也好，光的脑子里只有桑克瑞德一个人，她抱住对方，在水的浮力的帮助下，双腿缠上他的腰。

“拍的怎么样？”  
“有几张差不多的，感觉我们像是进了星芒节丛林哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“今年唱诗班的袍子真适合拍照啊......说起来马上要跨年了。我把图存好，和元旦的照片一起分享给你们。”

门外的声音渐渐小了。听到了一声门响，桑克瑞德撒开了捂在光的嘴巴上的手。

“不要了不要了......呜呜呜”光的声音染上了哭腔，眼泪控制不住地留下来，“嗯，太舒服了。”  
桑克瑞德没有说什么，他闭着眼睛在光的身体里冲撞，光的身体简直如同为他量身打造一般，只有在这里他才能享受到无尽的欢愉。  
“光......光，”他反复念着爱人的名字，托起她的身体，把脸埋进双乳之间，分身不停地抽插着，随后开始啃咬吮吸着乳尖，光的大腿还缠在桑克瑞德的腰上，迎合着他的动作。  
当窗外的烟花升空时，桑克瑞德挺腰全部发泄在了光的身体里，他的精液灌满了光的阴道。桑克瑞德此刻才睁开眼睛看到光的表情。  
“光？”桑克瑞德心里充满了愧疚，他以为是自己把小姑娘欺负得太狠了，才会让她哭成这个样子。他的抹去光的泪水，歉疚地说，“对不起，你还好吗？”  
“桑克瑞德。”光的理智完全被情欲淹没，而她的身体已经疲惫到不想再维持站的动作，她握住桑克瑞德放在自己脸上的那只手，直接倒进了他的怀里开始撒娇，“喜欢......”  
“好了好了，都是大一岁的人了，世界还等着你去拯救呢。”桑克瑞德放下心来，扶着光走出了浴池，然后拿起毛巾细心地帮她擦干身体。  
“嗯......”光坐在椅子上不舒服地哼了一声，含在体内的精液顺着大腿流到了地上。  
桑克瑞德咽了下口水——光真的很会在无意间诱惑他。  
“怎么了？”光眯着眼睛问，她的脸还是红色的，桑克瑞德突然停下给她擦身体的动作让她很疑惑，她低头，自己的腿上还残留着遇到精液的痕迹，始作俑者正在看着自己的大腿发呆。  
“你你你快出去！”光再次涨红脸拼尽全身力气把只围了一条浴巾的桑克瑞德推出了浴室，“快去锁门！”  
“你一个人在里面可以吗？”除了浴室之后，清冷的空气让桑克瑞德冷静了许多，他扣了几下门问着，他真的担心疲惫的光会在里面睡着。  
“先去锁门啊！”光大声喊着，拿起花洒冲洗着，把手伸进阴道撑开一些让精液完全流出来。

光觉得身体到心灵都获得了完全的放松，她倚在浴室的墙上，盘算起了新一年的计划，当然，这个计划有拯救世界也有儿女情长。

end.


End file.
